Tugging Braids for Kisses
by Aoi-Mizu
Summary: During a short break on an old farm, Kili and Fili share a quiet moment to themselves. Based off of this prompt by maonethedwarf.: Kili always tugs on Fili's braids when he wants kiss.


**So this was based off of a prompt that maonethedwarf posted over on Tumblr. I really liked the prompt, so I hope you guys enjoy.**

Fili leaned back against the stone wall of the old farmhouse that the Company had decided to make camp in for the night. He was smoking his pipe, eyes glancing over the others as they either relaxed as he was or found something else to do. Thorin was off by himself, reading over the map while Bofur and Bifur were making rounds around the surrounding area to make sure there were no enemies that needed to be dealt with.

A small fire had been started by Bombur, who was preparing the evening meal for the group of Dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf. A small smile formed on the blond's hair when he spotted his dark haired brother entering the broken down walls of the house. Kili walked over to him, plopping himself down next to his brother.

Fili blew a small puff of smoke towards Kili, chuckling slightly as the brunette waved it away with his hand. He smoked the rest of what pipeweed was left, before setting his pipe down to the side. Kili had sat comfortably close to the blond. They usually sat close no matter where they were, enjoying the feeling of being near the other.

The two had a much closer relationship than most brothers did. All in the Company knew of it, as the youngest dwarves could usually be found exchanging heated glances or sharing a quick kiss when given the chance. Relations between two siblings weren't exactly looked down upon in Dwarf society, though there were the few elders that weren't large proponents of it. But out on the road, Kili and Fili had little to worry about, as far as their personal relationship went.

The comfortable silence and enjoyment of each others company was broken when Fili felt a tug on one of his braids. He turned his head, a grin growing on his face as he saw Kili tugging his braid lightly. The eldest knew exactly what the brunette wanted.

"Yes Kili?" he said.

Kili stopped tugging, but still held his brother's braid in between his fingers. "Fi, you know what I want."

He decided to play dumb for the moment, if only to tease Kili a bit first. "And what would that be Ki?"

Kili rolled his eyes slightly, sitting up a bit straighter but still leaning against Fili. "Come on, you know Fili." The eldest chuckled, keeping silent for a few moments. It was too much fun teasing Kili. His little brother was easy to rile up at times, but it was all in good fun.

Fili slid his arm around Kili, as the brunette looked at him with those deep brown eyes of his. And there it was. The puppy dog stare that Kili only pulled out nowadays on his brother. And Fili would be damned if he tried to say that it did not work on him. Fili knew how to pull his brother's strings, but Kili knew plenty of ways to get his brother to give him most anything that he wanted. Fili was hardly one to deny his little brother anything.

The blond was unable to resist that puppy dog stare that Kili had perfected when they were both still young children. He'd been able to weasel his way out of lectures from their mother, and even from their uncle for a time. Kili had quickly figured out that it worked just as well on his older brother as it did on his other kin.

Fili couldn't look away from Kili's stare as he gently tugged on the blond braid he still had a hold on. Fili smiled as he leaned down, capturing Kili's lips for a kiss. The brunette returned it immediately, a smile of his own forming. Fili broke the kiss after a few seconds, resting his forehead against Kili's.

"Happy now brother?" he asked. Kili nodded, before giving yet another light tug. Fili shifted his body slightly so he was able to reach Kili's face better as he leaned down. "Still not satisfied are you?"

"No. But then again I will never be tired of kissing you Fili." the younger of the two replied. That was really all it took to get Fili to lock lips with him again, deepening the kiss this time around.

Kili shifted some so his body was pressed closer to Fili's. Balin looked up from where he was reading over some of the maps that they had brought with them, an amused expression on his face once he spotted them. The two youngest were always spending as much time together as possible.

Fili let an arm slide around Kili's back, tracing patterns over his jacket as they kissed. It was a blissful moment of calm for the two. No fighting and no enemies threatened them currently. It was just Kili and Fili together, connected.


End file.
